staring at love
by a. cameron-brown
Summary: Peyton and Rachel
1. staring at love

Disclaimer: I don't own ant of the characters or event that come from the TV programme that may be refereed to I do own this story and will do how I please (in a respecting manner to the story of course) Reviews are welcome as are suggestions. this is just the starter and i know its short but its how the story goes

it is in three different points of view and at the moment consits of brooke, rachel, peyton, mouth and lucas my mention.

_**Peyton:**_

I feel Brook nudge my arm as she steps away from Lucas and heading towards the door. I stay continuing the incredibly pointless conversation about skirt lengths that Brooke had started. As we talked, I noticed Brooke heading towards the new girl. Her name was Rachel and her and Brooke were not getting along at all.

"Hey bitch" as Brooke approaches she's greeted by the usual response

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Stop starring at my boyfriend." I rushed up with Luke arriving just before harm could be inflicted and dragged her away. " She was starring at him again Peyton."

"Off course she was." I sigh as I drag her out the door.

_**Brooke:**_

_She's always starring at Lucas when I'm not with him. _Looking over to where he is standing with Peyton as they usually are, now that their friendships become stronger since she told him a secret. I love it, even if she won't tell me what she said after they broke up. _I just got him back and I'm not losing him to the likes of Rachel Gatina. Ha shes at it again, just staring. _Tossing a glare at the offending girl I race over to Lucas and Peyton. Kissing Luke as I get there, to feel jhim welcoming me into his arms and the conversation.

_**Rachel:**_

_She has no idea; she thinks I really want Lucas because shes caught starring in his direction. _Turning back to continue the usual starring, she some how misses the arrival of her beat friend at Tree Hill.

"Rachel" I jump notably, as I turn laughing to edge out the show of nerves.

"Hey Mouth!" He glances in Brooke's direction.

" She will kill you if you try to take him, you know that right?"

"I don't want him" I snap a little to sharply as his head snaps back from the assault of sound

"Right and ah hey don't forget to say hi to miss piggy as she flies past you near the river of denial" he grins disbelievingly. Sucking in a breath as I slap him.

"I don't, I want her" I respond.

"Then why stare when shes not around" his puzzled eyes say he really wants to know.

"What. No not Brooke. Peyton. I slowly decrease into a mutter till the last word is uttered falling into silence.

"Wow. Your serious." Hearing the bell ring we get up and head towards a door in the opposite direction to the trio we are discussing.

"Yip" I finally respond starring after the blonde.

There you have it, the first part of the story that's been haunting me everywhere I have quiet time. I have an end now I just need a middle bit. Please read and review. This is my first story I've ever written thats not for school.


	2. ramblings

_**Rachel**_

"So Rachel?" Mouth starts after glancing at me.

"Yes Mouth?" I turned to stare at him, daring him to ask it.

"Um nothing, never mind" he mutters backing down. I grin.

"I found out two years ago, no that's not why I've been to some different schools during high school, I'm bisexual and my parents do not know." I rambled hoping he won't ask the one question I avoided answering.

"Oh, ok, um, yeah great." He blushed, at a loss for words.

"Cut the best friend act of not asking what isn't said crap and just ask" I smirk.

"Um, well ah. How…?" again he stops.

"I've liked Peyton for a while. I guess since I moved here. Her smile first captured me. Then her lips and eyes, her nose and slightly curly hair, her hands and eyebrows and her smile and…" my words trailing off as I start staring off into the distance, yet again.

"Ah Rachel your rambling." Mouth says dragging me out.

"Oh, sorry." My cheeks getting hotter as he stares at me with a smirk.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask that." He states smugly as we continue toward our classes.

"Oh." His grin gets wider.

"Yeah, I was going to ask how great the sex is." I laugh as his grin fades, as if I had slapped it off while hitting his arm.

"Mouth." I slowly stare at him shocked at the question.

"What." This time he ducked into the class we'd just arrived at just before the bell.

"Yeah, it is pretty great" I respond grinning.

_**Peyton **_

"She drives me crazy, really she does, I can't stand her. I mean she has seen how much I've gone through to get Lucas back and your friendship. Now she is after Lucas. I bet it she is just trying to get to me. Peyton are you listening to me. I'm busy ranting about new girl and your… What are you doing." She scolds me angrily.

"Huh, where, what." Brooke has a hurt look on her face.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Of course, I was just had other things on my mind." _Which is true. I did hear her ranting. I was just busy thinking to respond_. Her eyes narrow.

"About what?" _oh just your arch nemeses Rachel Gatina and her smile for about the 100__th__ time today. Yeah that's good. Totally ok with Brooke. _

"Ah just a test I have." I lamely say. Luckily before she can quiz me more we shuffle into class just after the bell and settle in our seats. Again the thoughts of Rachel rush back into my head. I sigh awaiting the long day.


	3. sweet smiles

Don't own any of characters or show

Peyton 

Rushing to class I settle in my assigned seat next to Rachel. _Shit almost forgot she is in this class. This is the class that this mess started though. _Lost in though my mind goes back to the day the teacher assigned these seats, I was mad and glanced over at Rachel and she smiled at me, it wasn't her usual I'm-a-bitch smile but a sweet, innocent I'm-a-victim-too smile. That's all it took for me to get lost in thoughts of her. Snapping back to attention as I feel the warmth in my cheeks start to burn I gather my books out. Looking up I see her come into the room. Blushing madly I just watched her walk in, loving every moment of it. As she sits she flashes the usual smile and sits down.

"Hey."

"Hey" I bit my lip nervously as the bell rings. "how…"

"Alright class settle down, open your texts and we'll begin." The teacher rudely interrupts. I glare in her direction going.

Rachel 

_She just did it again, she is so totally watching you. SHUT UP! She is NOT. _Silencing the thoughts I glance over at Peyton and catch her staring at me. Just as quickly as the thought were banished Peyton blushes, snapping her attention to the front of the class. _Huh could it be she is… nah more likely an insult._ Deciding to test it I rip of a piece of refill and scribble across it then slip the paper over the space between our desks, placing it gently on Peyton's desk.

Peyton 

Turning quickly back to face the front, scolding myself for getting caught again. To quickly to see her smile. Feeling a nudge I look down at a piece of paper. I look up at Rachel confusion hiding the excitement and fear. She just looks blankly back not helping. I open it and again look at Rachel, not wanting to read it. She smiles so I look down and begin reading:

Hey do you want help at Tric, you know to set up and stuff

The bell rang.

Smiling I scribbled a quick 'yeah wait for me' tossing it to her as I gathered my stuff and rushed out of the class. I would have walked out with her but didn't want her seeing me as a happy mush of goo.

_**Rachel**_

Slowly grabbing my gear I watched Peyton rush out slightly upset but mostly glad that she hadn't waited. I really didn't want her to see me grinning like a mad person.

Brooke 

I smiled as Peyton rushed up to her locker "hey"

"Hey" she quickly responded shoving books into her locker and slamming it closed.

"So what are we doing now." I have plans with Lucas but want to hear her plans first.

"um, I can't I'm going to do some setting up at Tric." She half mumbles.

"oh, ok" I respond slightly hurt.

"Bye" she calls as she rushes off. Racing after her I turn the corner and stop with at halt. Peyton had stoped at Rachel's locker.

"Hey" _ok why is Peyton nervous about talking to Rachel? Iwait why is she talking to Rachel_

"Hey, so shall we get going" _why is Peyton hanging out with her and where are they going._ Stunned I placed a hand on my head and headed for Lucas's house hoping he knew something.

Please review.


	4. playful attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line not the characters nor the show they come from

_Brooke _

_Huh. Peyton has been avoiding me all week now she is standing by Rachel's locker, again. _I decide to find out whats going on and head over there noticing her shuffle a little as she sees me coming. "Hey Blondie."

"Hey Brooke, what you up to." She smiles.

Waiting for Broody were out of here for the weekend." I smirk as she grins back getting the idea. Then here eyes shift to beside me and a softer smile covers her face. "Hey Lucas"

"Hey, you ready to go," he turns to me.

"Yeah, hey um Pey, why you waiting at Rachel's locker?"

"Um, she told me to." She shrugged.

"Why?" I quizzed, still not getting the answers I wanted.

"Shes helping me at TRIC to set up." Her smile widened at something behind me.

I turned already having my suspicions. Rachel.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas, slut." Rachel smirked.

"Hey bitch, what corner should I stop by on to say hi?" grabbing Lucas I left.

_Rachel _

"That went well." A pained look on Peyton's face as she watched Brooke leave, Lucas in tow.

"Sorry Peyton, I shouldn't have called her it." I mumble hating how upset she looked at the floor.

"What, oh no, um yeah maybe not." She stumbled out. Quick to change the subject I smile at her.

"So shall we go? Smiling Peyton nods and begins heading to her car. It's a silent ride to TRIC but not awkward just usual. Peyton scanned the area looking for jobs and delegating areas to clean. For an hour all is silent as we go about cleaning and setting up, just talking. It's all going nicely as usual when I notice that today's jobs were bring us closing and I was about to be sitting next to her for my last area. She smiles as I start to sit then changing my mind I tackle her instead. Straddling her, I declare my self the best and she must admit it. She starts hitting me so I pin her arms above her head leaning into her and feel her move slightly more against me leaning in as well.

"No." she shakes her head, grinning madly up at me.

**_Peyton _**

Wow I didn't think it would feel this good having Rachel on top of me. Grinning up I start to wiggle more.

"Am too." huh what is she talking about. "Admit it." Oh, right the argument.

"No" I grin wider, daring her to do something.

"Don't make me hurt you." She challenges. I smile.

"Your good at that, aren't you." I tease. Abruptly Rachel jumps up, as shocked my the sharpness in my tone as I am. "Rachel..." I try to apologise, trying to mean the damage.

"I, ah, I have something I gotta do." she mumbles and rushes out the door. _FUCK! as usual Sawyer you pushed the person you cared about away._

**_Rachel _**

"Hey whats wrong?" Mouth asks startled as I rush in crying.

"She hates me." Bewilded at my response he stared at me.

"What? Who? Oh you told her?"

"No." Confusion starts to cover his face.

"Kissed her?" I shake my head thinking of how easy that would have been.

"Ok Rachel you're going to have to go into detail." Breathing deeply i tell him about the last week and helping her out at TRIC and flirting and then the comment. "Oh Rachel it doesn't mean she hates you. Peyton always pushes people away at first. I know she likes you. I've seen her watching you. She kinda looks like you when your staring at her. Big goofy grin and drool hanging out of the mouth." he jokes lighting the situation. I grin.

"Mouth, I don't drool, I moisten."

"Sure, while drooling at the mouth." He grins, as I playfully slap him I start to smile. "Ow, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch t.v. but your too violent.

"Hey. Nope thats it your stuck with me now." I laugh, pushing him off the couch and lying down comfortably.

**_Peyton_**

After Rachel raced out I walked round to Brooke's knowing that her _away-with-Lucas _meant _at-home-busy-with-Lucas-disturb-if-urgent-or-limbs-or-limbs-will-be-missing, _but I need to talk to her. I enter the house and go upstairs knocking oh the walls as I go. Brooke and Lucas are on the bed fully dressed but with swollen lips.

**_Brooke_**

"Hey." Peyton mumbles sinking into the computer chair.

"Broody out! You over here now!" I command getting a hurt look from Lucas as he walked out. Peyton sheepishly looked at me and climbs on the bed, crawling to sit in my arms. "Who."

"Huh?" She looks up, confused at how I knew. I shrug. "Um."

"What did Rachel say." Again that same confusion at my knowledge creeps on her face. "Ok, how hard do you want me to hit her." She stares at me worried, still not talking.

"No." She finally says after I pretend to get up. "I sorta said something and she took off." Taking a deep breath Peyton continued quickly. "SheWasHelpingMeOutAtTRICAndThenWeSortaStartedPlayFightingThenSheHadMePinnedAndISaidSheWasGoodAtHurtingPeopleAndSheTookOffAndIDon'tKnowAnymoreAllIWantedToDoWasKissHer!"

"Peyton, no you don't want to kiss her, not her." I respond not having a good reason other then hating her.

"But I did." She argued. "I feel something for her."

"Is this about a date to prom 'cause we can find you a boy." I brush her comments off. Peyton jumps up.

"Brooke I'm gay. I have known for ages." She blurts, not facing me.

"Ok. So we find you a girl." She whirls round at me, anger on her face.

"No I wanna go with Rachel."

'Peyton, it's not going to happen. Even if she was interested in you. I won't let it happen."

"Why?"

"Why? First she tries to steal Lucas, then my squad and now you."

"Wow, you really are pig headed." Peyton yells almost running out the door.

"Sorry fine guess you'll be wearing the tux so that she can go in the little square design she loves so much!" I shout back from the landing as the door slams.


	5. blaring music

* * *

_**Rachel **_

Pushing the door open to Peyton's room, I can feel the music pulsing through it.

"Peyton?" I glance round finding her on her bed, sketch pad on lap.

"WHAT? Oh hey Rachel um come in." she shrugs looking nervously down at the sketch pad. Setting it down she smiles.

"So, um… sorry I ran out like that." I blurt out sitting next to her on the bed. "I wasn't sure if you were joking or not. WOW this is really good." I say snatching up the sketch pad.

"Thanks. I was."

"What."

"Joking , I was only joking 'bout you hurting people, you never hurt me or anyone." Peyton rushed the words out then frowned.

"What's wrong."

"Um, I kind of told Brooke about before an d wanting to um kiss you and she flipped." Peyton then blushed having realised her words. Reaching out I pulled her closer to me forcing her to look up.

"Brooke's a bitch and…" cutting myself off I kissed her which she quickly returned. Breaking the kiss I looked at her and murmured "and I've wanted to do that for ages.

Giggling Peyton pushed me back and started the kiss again.

When we finally stopped making out she snuggled in to me having managed to lie completely on top of me in that hour. I decided to ask 'bout Brooke's reaction 'cause she seemed real bugged by it.

"What did she say when you told her."

"She lost it pretty much, saying that she's fine that I'm gay just not with you." Peyton cringed at that. "she even said I get to wear the tux so you can go in your strip of material you love so much." She said the last bit rushed not wanting to really talk about the prom. Looking up at me finally she smiled.

"I promised Mouth I'd go with him. I mean if that's ok with you." I hastily added the last part.

"Yeah that's fine."

"So you want to get a soda?" I asked.

"Nah." She mumbled.

"You want to watch a movie?" I tried again.

"Nah."

"You want to get of me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Never!" She shouted snuggling in to me more and closing her eyes. Slipping my arms more tightly around her we both drifted to sleep forgetting 'bout school the next day.


	6. lazy days

sorry for the late update more soon if i get time from studing let me know what you think. i don't own one tree hill

* * *

_**Peyton**_

Looking around searchingly I entered the school. I quickly rushed up to Mouth

"Hey Mouth have you seen Rachel?" grinning he looked behind me shaking his head.

"Nope, no, not today." Suddenly I felt arms slip around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." Rachel murmured as I leaned into her.

"Hey, come!" I quickly commanded grabbing her wrist and leading her to the nearest quite corner. I turn round kissing her instantly when we're facing.

"we can't… um you shouldn't… ." I looked pleading at her struggling to find a way to get her to stop when I didn't want her to.

"I know, I know. But I missed you and Mouth already knows. I kind of rang him after you left." She muttered looking down. Lifting her head up I kissed her longer this time.

"Ok but we have to look like we're just friends, but close of course." grinning we kiss again.

"So are you gonna have lunch with me?"

"Yip but first I have to deal with Brooke. Ok?"

"That's easy she's by your locker." I grimace looking at my locker.

"Ok I gotta go then. See you latter." I say heading towards my locker.

_**Brooke**_

_She's grinning again, she must not be angry anymore. _Standing up straighter I wait for Peyton to get to her locker. _Or she hadn't seen me yet 'cause she looks pissed._ Moving aside to let her in her locker I look as apologetic as possible.

"Hey." I mumble.

"Hey bitch!" Peyton snarls back.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting hurt when there was no chance with Rachel."

"Right no chance. I'm having lunch with her today. Good to know that will be a waste of time." Peyton slammed her locker and stomped off.

_**No ones**_

"Hey so where we sitting?" Peyton asked as they moved out of the lunch line.

"um, how bout outside under the tree." Rachel suggested pointing to the tree further back in the courtyard. Nodding they sit on the side facing away from the doors to the cafeteria.

"Are you having a good day or do you think I should try and make it better." Rachel whispered smoothly in Peyton's hair.

"There is definitely room for improvement." Slowly Rachel leans in enjoying the want in her eyes. They spent the rest of that lunch stealing innocent and some not so innocent kisses not realising an angry figure was watching and taking photos.

_She's suppose to be listening to my every whim not getting with this takeover bitch.__ This has got to stop now!_ Slipping back into the building she prepared for revenge.

_**Peyton**_

"Are you coming round after school?" Rachel asked glancing up at me as she rested her head down on my shoulder breathing heavily.

"Can't I've got a meeting with Karen this afternoon then dad gets in at 6 so we're catching up but I'll met you early for school." I counter offered.

"I have the counsellors in the morning. How bout dinner, movie and us time tomorrow night?"

"Deal." Smirking I kissed her deeply nibbling on her lip. Pulling away when the bell rang. Slowly we drifted to the only class we shared. Glaring at Brooke I sat down next to Rachel as the day started to roll on again.


	7. suspicion and surprises

_**No ones**_

Walking into the school Peyton noticed people staring and whispering. There were a bunch of huge posters all over the place but she didn't stop to look. Stopping at her locker Peyton came face to face with one of the posters. Snatching it up quickly she read the simple caption giving everyone details of her relationship with Rachel. Turning round she slammed into Rachel holding an almost identical poster. Glancing round at them they found the same caption accompanying pictures of them in various intermit stages of lip lock from kisses on the cheek to Rachel in Peyton's lap sucking on her pressure point. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Peyton turned round to see Brooke holding one of the posters.

"Hey Pachel." She sneered. "Just wanted to congratulate you two. Even though you guys make such a lovely couple your both of the team."

"Yeah we can't have perves on the team." A girl behind Brooke jeered.

"You bitch!" Peyton snarled reaching past Brooke to throttle the girl only to be pulled back by Rachel. Brooke smirked looking behind her at the principle sticking his head out the door.

"Rachel, Peyton a word please." He called before disappearing back inside his office.

"This isn't over!" Rachel muttered slamming past Brooke and the cronies with Peyton in tow.

"Now ladies while you should not be behaving in the manner displayed in these posters," He began clearing his throat. "I will do everything I can to punish the person who put them up so long as you keep it private from now on. But under no circumstances are you to take the matter into your own hands. Understood?" He finished glancing at Rachel. Both girls nodded. Good you have my permission to take the day of if you need it. You are excused." Turning away from them he began to make a phone call. Slowly they left unsure of what to make of it all.

Brooke, who had been standing down the hall waiting for them to leave the office, spotted them first. Pointing them out to the crowd started making kissing noises that were soon practically bouncing off the hall as they hurried to the car park.

"Do you wanna come to mine?" Rachel quickly called getting into her car.

"Yeah I will see you there in a few." Peyton sighed getting into her car and following Rachel out the lot. They stayed out of sight that afternoon in Rachel's room hiding from everyone in Tree Hill.

_**(mean while) Brooke's Pov**_

Approaching Mouth and Lucas for lunch I felt a grin spread on my face. Bending down to kiss Luke she was shocked to find thin air. When she reach for him again he roughly pushed her away glaring as he stormed off.

"What's his problem?" I asked Mouth stunned at Lucas' actions.

"What you did was cruel." He stated as I sat down. "Why would you do that to your best friend?"

"Do what?" I responded dumbly. He stared hard at me. "I only kicked them off the team because a captain has to listen to her squad.

"I'm not talking bout that."

"Ok find I'm pushing Peyton away 'cause I'm scared of losing her." I stated quickly.

"What?!" he screamed. "Your losing her with this stunted. Why would you think that?"

"Because she's so happy with Rachel."

"Just like you with Lucas." He correctly pointed out

"But…" I tried to interject only to be stopped by him again.

"But nothing you need to fix this now."

"Your right I am gunna go see her and apologise and find out who put those posters up." I quickly rose rushing out the door.

"But I thought you put them up." Mouth called but I was already to far away to have replied.

_**No ones**_

Having tried Peyton's first Brooke pulled up outside Rachel's. Killing the engine she cautiously walked up to the door and knocked softly. The door swung open sharply by a red eyed Rachel.

"What the hell do you want!" she barked out briskly. Taking a step back Brooke glanced behind Rachel at an also red eyed Peyton.

"I want to talk to Peyton."

"No way. Your not welcome in my home." Rachel shifted blocking Peyton from Brooke's view.

"Please I have to stop you guys from braking up with each other. I can't lose Peyton."

"Brooke we're not breaking up." Peyton called out stepping next to Rachel while grabbing hold of her hand.

"But your crying. Is it my fault?" Brooke took a step forward only to be stopped by Rachel's hand on her shoulder. Looking up at her Rachel smiled softly.

"No we were talking about her mum."

"Oh shit Pey I'm sorry." She reached forward and gave Peyton a hug. "For everything."

"It's ok we both forgive you."

"Yeah. In fact do you want to come in and watch vids with us." Rachel offered putting her arms round Peyton.

"I would love to but I have to find out who put the posters up." Brooke replied giving both the girls a final hug and rushing to her car without a response.

"What I thought…" Rachel started confused.

"So did I. Guess this day just got worse. Come on we got a date to go on babe." Closing the door they went inside to get ready for dinner.


	8. the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters.

A/N: bold in between ' ' is written on note.

No ones P.O.V.

Peyton walked down the hall between her best friend and her girlfriend feeling rather relaxed. The weekend had gone better then they had expected and they hadn't found any nasty surprises at school this morning. The day had flowed by perfectly.

"So what are you two up to now?" Broke inquired.

"Rach and I are going to her place for a while. What about you?" Peyton asked politely already knowing

"Similar plans with Luke after practise." She stopped walking giving them an apologetic look. "Sorry about kicking you guys off the team. I'm going to get you back on the squad today."

"Thanks." Peyton mumbled as they reached the gym." Bye."

"Yeah see you later Pey. Bye Rachel." Turning towards the door to the side that lead to the locker rooms for the cheerleaders she waved softly.

"Um. I left something in my locker that I need. I'll meet you at your car."

"Ok. Sure." Nodding Peyton continued walking to the car park while Rachel spun around and called to Brooke before she went into the locker room.

"What? I'm in a hurry."

"Well this is important." Snapped Rachel as she stepped in front of Brooke blocking her path. "You hurt Peyton a lot with that shit you pulled. Now she forgave you so I'm trying to be nice but if it happens again you will pay."

"Yeah well if you so much as cause a tear on her face I will kill you." Brooke retorted. They glared at each other ready to let loose any second when they hear a shout.

"What the hell is going on!" Turning both girls were shocked to see Haley walking towards them carrying a small stack A3 sheets while Nathan followed struggling under a much larger stack. "What is this Rachel? Are you trying to hurt and humiliate Peyton for your dumb arse feud with Brooke? What?" Haley demanded holding up a similar poster from the once that had been recently put up before.

"Where did they come from? Has Peyton seen them?" Rachel began to panic looking all around for anybody loitering around. They were of their date they had on Thursday and of them at Peyton's over the weekend.

"No. I don't think so. They were stuck to the front of the building." Nathan answered

"Shit not again." Rachel growled with anger piercing her voice.

"So you didn't do any of this."

"No I would never do that."

"Are you guys serious?" Haley asked softly.

"Yeah I really like her. Have for a really long time actually.

"The starring was at Peyton not Lucas." Brooke stated smugly, pleased to have that issue sorted.

"Wow! That's so cool." Nathan cheered. "Oww. Ok I'm going to practise." Nathan left after receiving a round of hits.

"Do you know who did this?" Haley asked getting back to the situation at hand.

"No but I'm going to find out and hurt them." Brooke growled.

"Sorry guys I have to go. Peyton's waiting." Nodding the other girls watched her go before Haley turned back to Brooke.

"So is it serious between them."

"Yup."

"But how? When? Why?" Haley started. "Was I really gone that long."

"Come on Tutor girl. I'll tell you all about it." Brooke lead Haley into the locker room explaining what she knew as they changed.

"PEYTON!" Spinning round Peyton saw Haley running up to her.

"Morning Hales, good to see you came back." Peyton greeted her

"Yeah. So I heard a rumour that you've fallen for someone."

"Um, yeah. I'm dating Rachel. She told me about the posters you and Nat found. Thanks for taking them down."

"Not a problem." Haley smiled as they entered their next class and sat in their seats.

Peyton sat next to Rachel. Brooke was next to Lucas sitting behind Nathan who was next to Haley sitting by Rachel. Half way through the period a note fell on Peyton's desk. '**What did Haley say'** scribbling a quick reply she tossed it back to Rachel starting a chain of note witting. The note was passed quickly from Rachel to Haley to Nathan who flipped it back to Lucas who slipped it to Brooke. As the bell rang Brooke placed the note in Peyton's hand with a tight smile. The whole gang headed to the tree Peyton and Rachel had enjoyed lunch at before the mess had begun.

Gathering around they read the note:

'**she's ok with us and wants to help us find the person. Do you have any ideas. Write them down and pass it to the others to see if they have any.'** (Peyton)

'**I don't know babe. I can't think of anyone who would do this to you.'**(Rachel)

'**I agree. Rachel yes but not Peyton and it is aimed at both of them.' **(Haley)

'**Maybe you guy's could**** make out in public with us watching to see if anyone takes photos.' **(Nathan)

**Yeah I like that.' **(Lucas)

**You guys are such perverts. But it could work.'** (Brooke)

"What do you mean." Haley asked after the note was read.

"Well they could make out in deserted area with us in our cars. Nat could borrow them from the car lot so they won't be recognized. Then we wait watch and using cameras so we don't miss a thing. If this person is serious they will come." Brooke explained. All nodded in agreement.

"Ok we'll do this Friday night to give us time to plan and prepare." Again everyone nodded. They spent the rest of the time discussing ways to make it work. As the bell rang they got up agreeing to meet at Brooke's after all their practises. Then Rachel went to find Mouth for his help while Peyton, Lucas and Haley went in another direction and Brooke and Nathan in a third. All were excited about the plan.


	9. friday night

_**I don't own one tree hill**_

_**Friday night **_

With Mouth's help everything had been set up perfectly as the three cars rolled into place. A quiet parking lot of an old run down supermarket long forgotten. Mouth was driving one car with Haley and Nathan in the back. Carefully he pulled the car to the edge of the lot and turned so that they could see into the empty lot. Lucas with Brooke pulled into the car park half an hour after Mouth and parked at the opposite edge facing in as well. Once they were settled into place Rachel drove Peyton's car into the very middle facing the entrance then stopping the car looked over to smile reassuringly at Peyton. All waited for the onset of night.

* * *

As dark rolled around the couple parked in the middle nodded before slipping into the back seat. They started with light teasing kisses. By midnight those kisses had evolved into a heated make out season and where they were had fallen far from their minds. Peyton was settled on top of the red head's lap tugging at her t shirt to get it off and into the front seat. With a teasing pass Peyton reached up and behind Rachel to unclip her bra. Leaning forward she took one of Rachel's hardened nipples into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue. Rachel removed the blondes bra through her top and used her hands to do to Peyton what she was doing to her. Rachel let out a moan as Peyton began grinding her hips against her own. Pushing herself back she looked deeply into Peyton's eyes to make sure this was what she wanted. Receiving a nod Rachel reached for the buckle of the blonde's belt only to be stop by a nervous voice breaking their silence.

"You guys really don't want to continue that here". Haley interrupted. "There are three horny boys who can see you and your best friends who really don't want to experence this with you." Grinning sheepishly Peyton got of Rachel and put her shirt back on and handed Rachel hers. Then smirking Peyton sat back down on Rachel and resumed their previously activities mumbling about the plan. they had just started kissing again when they heard cursing followed by a scuffle. then Brooke's voice rang out sharply.

"Bevin what the fuck are you doing here?" Rachel and Peyton rushed out of the car to find Bevin sprawled on the ground under a glaring Brooke.

"I um... I... ah well... " Bevin started in a stammer but was stopped when Peyton's hand came down hard across her face.

"How could you?" Rachel asked holding Peyton back as Bevin struggled up.

"How could I! How could you!" Bevin threw back. "I fell for you and you go for barbie over there. You all treat me like I'm an idiot but I'm not!"

"Obviously just unstable." Snarled Brooke. Rachel slowly approached Bevin motioning for the others to give them a moment.

"I am sorry. You never said anything. How was I suppost to know." Rachel asked softly.

"You know now." Bevin stated stepping into Rachel only to be pushed back.

"I do but I'm sorry I'm in love with Peyton." Rachel softly took Peyton's hand in her own.

"Whatever." Bevin snapped barging past Brooke to her fallen camera and tossing it at Peyton's head before storming of to her car.

"That is one crazy bitch." Lucas breathed out after she was long gone. "It's late. We should head back." He walked off to his car with Mouth in tow.

"Yeah. Night." Haley called following Nathan to their car. Waving they pulled out of the lot. Brooke gave Peyton a hug before hoping in the car Mouth was driving. After they were gone the pair stood there still working through the new discovery.

"So is your dad at home." Rachel asked with a suggestive grin. Peyton just laughed.

"Seriously after all that you still want to continue what we started before."

"Hell no. I just don't want to have to deal with questions." Peyton laughed harder before leading the red head to her car and pushing her into the passenger seat.

"Your staying at mine tonight." Linking their hands Peyton drove quickly out of the empty lot and to her house. By passing her dad she lead Rachel to her room where they got removed their jeans and settled into the bed.

* * *


	10. saturday morning

**disclamier I don't one tree hill**

Saturday morning

Waking early Peyton heard a door close downstairs. Removing herself carefully from Rachel's arms she slipped on a dressing gown and made her way quietly down the stairs.

"Oh hey sweetie I'm just heading to work but I'll be back around dinner time." Larry Sawyer greeted his daughter.

"Sure dad. Have a good day." Giving her dad a quick hug she headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Oh and Peyton you and I need to have a chat when I get back." He called out before closing the door quietly after himself leaving Peyton in the quiet of the early morning. Creeping back up stairs without the breakfast she had prepared she slipped into her room and next to Rachel as quietly as possible. She started kissing Rachel softly. Receiving no response of any sort she moved her body to straddle Rachel's and began sucking on her neck. This caused the redhead to bring her sleeping partner closer to her and move her hands up and down the body smothering her own. When Rachel opened her eyes she realised what was happening and pushed the blonde of her.

"Babe we have to stop. Your dad could walk in at any moment." Rachel moaned as Peyton reattached her lips to her neck.

"No he has gone to work." Working quickly to remove both of their clothes she placed her body back over Rachel's. Reaching between the redheads legs she began stroking the folds and moaned at the wetness that meet her hand. Just as she slipped a finger inside Rachel the phone rang. Neither girl moved to answer it but paused when they heard their principles voice on the line.

"Hi Ms Sawyer this is Principle Turner. I'm ringing about the poster incidents involving you and Ms Gatina. The person responsible has come forward and will be dealt with accordingly. Enjoy your weekend." The last bit was lost on the couple as they shared a soft kiss before continuing their previous activities.

* * *

Several orgasms later the couple lay blissfully in each others arms planning the days events. When footsteps were heard in the hallway Peyton quickly pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"Cover up and stop what your doing." Came a voice before Brooke popped her head into the door to check. Finding the coast clear she walked in followed by Haley. "Did you hear? Bevin turned herself in."

"Yeah the principle rang just before."

"Great. Well get dressed we've decided to celebrate with a day at the court." Haley stated before leaving the room with Brooke in tow.

"Guess we have plans after all." Sighing Peyton got up pulling Rachel with her to get dressed. After a quick shower the girls joined the others down stairs to prepare food for their carefree afternoon with friends.

finished sorry it wasn't much of an end chapter but it's done anyway.


End file.
